Sincerity Nature : Drastic Measures of Ignorance
by Peachy Crisis-07
Summary: Rin Kagami thought her life was perfect when she was dating the super Idol, Len Kagamine. But in truth Len wasn't in love Rin, She was just another play thing for him and Rin found this out the hard way. Rin was devastated and heartbroken, but during that time she came with something, Revenge. LenXRin! Kind of based on the song
1. Chapter 1

_Heya there! Peachy here! (I changed my pen name!)_

_And before we start, I would just like to clear one thing up. I am NOT copying Skip Beat in any way! I only got the idea after listening to the song sang by the Kagamines, Sincerity Nature: Drastic Measures of Ignorance._

_So now that we have that out of the way, let's begin!_

_Rin: The Vocaloids does not belong to Suika07. And guess what I found! Suika's physics monthly test marks!_

_*Gasps!* WTH! Where did you find that!?_

_Rin: Ku, ku, kuu~ I wonder what will your mom say about this~_

_Oh no you don't! Come back here! *runs after the little blond daughter of evil*_

* * *

_**Sincerity Nature: Drastic Measures of Ignorance**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Past**_

Meet Rin Kagami, a 14 years old middle scholar with a happy life.

She had a family consisting of 5 members. Her parents, Leon and Lola Kagami. Her older sister, Ran Kagami. Her twin sibling, Rui Kagami, and herself.

Rin couldn't have wished for a better family. Her parents still loved each other (sometimes a little too much) and their daughters. Ran was a kind and caring big sister (what they don't realize is Ran has a sister complex…really.) and Rui was like her best friend, you know the type that will back stab you and care for at time.

Her social life was good, she had very good friends but she was sometimes accused of being a nerd, which was kinda true considering she has perfect marks and loved books. But wasn't that much nerd though.

Her appearance was, she had long blond hair cascading down to her waist and she had cerulean blue eyes but she had to wear glasses. Her body was not perfect but she was proud of it.

Why? Because she is currently dating one of most popular celebrities, Len Kagamine.

Yes it is true, even Rin was surprised when Len asked her out. She was a major fan of Len and it was like a dream came true when they started dating.

Rin thought Len was the perfect boyfriend, he was kind, gentle and sweet guy. And of course, Len was a very handsome fellow with his golden blond hair that he kept in a small pony tail and his bangs were ruffled, he also had captivating blue eyes.

She told her friends and Rui about this, but they thought differently.

They advised her not to trust Len or to quickly break up with him. But Rin simply ignored them and thought they were only jealous and continued dating Len.

_She should have listened to them…_

What Rin didn't know was that Len was actually a play boy. A player who starts dating his female fans and others and toys with their feelings or throws them away if he soon gets bored.

He has dated countless females and poor Rin was one of his victims.

Rin was blind to all this until one day;

It was in one of Len's concerts and Rin had obliviously attended it.

The music played and lights beamed onto the stage. Glow sticks were lit and cheers resounded everywhere in the stadium. Rin was in the crowd and she watched and cheered on her supposed boyfriend on stage.

He was the star of the show and sang seriously on his songs. Fan girls squealed and shouted as he sang and danced to his songs. Neither to say, the night was thrilling to Rin.

When the concert was over and people started exiting the stadium, Rin rushed to find Len. But however, she only came to finding something devastating.

Len was there alright, but not alone. In fact there he was, pining a brunet girl onto the wall by his hands. His lips were sealed with the girl's and Rin's heart shattered into millions of pieces.

Rin gasped and turned and ran away from there as quick as possible with tears rolling down and drenching her face.

The heart broken girl ran away from the stadium and ran straight home tears still flowing down her face.

Once she reached home, she slammed the door close.

"Rin? Is that you?" came her mother voice from the kitchen.

Lola came into the room. "Welcome home dear!" greeted Lola with a gentle smile.

Ran came right after Lola from kitchen. She was wearing an apron and so Lola, Ran always help Lola with the chores. Ran smiled kindly at her sister, "Welcome back Rin, Rui! Rin's home!"

Another girl entered the room. She like the exact copy of Rin expect that this girl had raven black and golden eyes. Like Rin, she wore a white ribbon on her head but hers was tilted to side.

"Hey Rin!" greeted Rui, "Had fun?"

Rin lifted her head up a bit but she instantly regretted it once she saw the before happy and friendly family's faces turned to one of shock and concern.

"Oh my, dear!" Lola rushed to her daughter.

"Rin!" screamed both Ran and Rui as they rushed to her after Lola.

"Dear, are you alright?!"

"Rin! Are you hurt?!"

"Sis, what happened?!"

"I-I am… alright…" said Rin but the still overflowing tears made the family think otherwise.

"Rin dear, are you sure you're alright?" asked Lola tenderly.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Rui asked next.

"I… I'm fine… I just want to be alone for now…" spoke Rin.

"But Rin…" Ran was even more worried about her dear sister.

"Please… I just want to be alone."

"…. Alright but be safe."

"And remember, you can always tell us anything!" added Rui.

"Yeah… I'll remember that…" said Rin and she went up the stairs to her room.

Rin made sure she locked the door and went her bed.

She shared the room with Rui and the walls were full of things they both liked. They both had separate beds.

When Rin came to her bed she dropped to her knees and cried to her bed.

Her bed cover was soon drenched and sobbing echoed through the room. She cried her heart out and eyes were puffy red. There trails of were her tears had been.

She thought Len was her perfect love but been wrong. She trusted Len, only to be punched in her heart with it. And it hurt. It hurts so much.

_How could he? How could he do that?! Was I nothing to him? Was I nothing to him when he was my love? Was I really just another thing for him? Another toy to play with?_

_I gave him everything, but he gave back a broken heart for me. Was he like this to every girl? More importantly, was every other girl he broke up with like me? Were they pathetic like me? _

_No. I don't want be like them. I won't be like them. I don't want to be like them, only crying their heart out and hem moving. I will take some action… yes, that right!_

_I'll take action!_

_Get ready Len Kagamine. I, Rin Kagami, will take revenge!_

_._

_To be continued…_

_Next time: The Heroine_

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay! New Story! I'm still a crappy writer. But, oh well!

Rin: Tsk, tsk, tsk! You're naïve Suika. I still have the physics marks with me~

Oh yeah. Well Rinny, you certainly out smarted me! Well that expected! After all you're- GIVE ME THOSE YOU RUNT!

Rin: Woah! *doges* heehee~ you missed!

DAMN IT! SAKUYA! AFTER HER!

Sakuya: yare, yare. How did I end up this?

QUIT COMPLAINING AND GET MY MARKS BACK, PLEASEE!

Sakuya: Mistress, although it is quiet amusing, it really is pitiful that you're begging. ^^

I DON'T CARE! PLEASE GET BACK MY MARKS FROM THE BLOND DEVIL!

Sakuya: *sigh* as you wish. *epic-ly goes after Rinny*

Meanwhile! I hope you enjoy this chapter although this is only the prologue, so stay tuned!

Review, Favorite or Follow please~?

Phew, I'm tired…

Peachy out~


	2. Chapter 2

Heya, Peachy here!

YES! I FINALLY MANAGED TO UPDATE THIS BEFORE 2015! YIPPEEE!

Sakuya: We apologize in advance for being this late for new chapter.

* * *

_**Sincerity Nature: Drastic Measures of Ignorance**_

_..._

_**Chapter 2: The Heroine **_

**Rin's POV:**

"_Today is certainly the worst day of my life, _

_I release my heart and I out in a laughter_

_I kick the sorrow that can't come back and I dance in this carnival_

_I even forgot that I'm envious of other people, tomorrow I'll shine even more_

_If the goodbye is sorrowful, it will be a carnival at the bottom of the hell…" (1)_

The music started to fade away but the roaring cheers of the crowd didn't, instead the cheers only grew louder and louder. I heaved a quick breath and waved my hand as a thank you to the audience. The lights began to dim and I knew it was time for me to go off the stage.

I quickly exited the stage and now I'm making my way to the room where the rest were staying. When I was nearby the room, I spotted a girl rushing towards the stage area. Her emerald hair in her usual way and she had changed into a different outfit than what she wore in her opening song.

The hurrying girl spotted me and a friendly grin immediately appeared on her face, "Good job Rin!"

I smiled and gave a nod, "Good luck Gumi!"

The girl, Gumi, nodded her head and rushed past me. I continued my way and finally reached the room numbered '104C' along with a paper with a list of the idols' names and a table showing our cue time posted on it.

Pushing open the door, I stepped inside the room and saw Miku, Riko and even Raiko watching a mini TV showing Gumi up on stage performing her song 'Cowardly Mount Blanch'. Luka on the other hand was sitting nearby, idly reading her book.

Miku was first to notice me and instantly congratulated, "Ah! Nice work Rinny!"

Riko was next to follow, "Yeah you were amazing Rin-san!"

Raiko nodded, "Well done, Rin."

I smiled and looked at Luka. She looked over her book, her baby blue eyes looking at me warmly. She smiled and nodded her head and went back to reading her book. As usual, that's her way of congratulating anyone.

I made my way to the dressing table and started brushing my hair that got a little messy while performing.

The next few minutes were filled with me joining in Miku and Riko's chats, even Luka joined in sometimes- specifically just to prove someone wrong, the time was short but relaxing and then we silently watched Gumi perform on stage amazingly.

During this time I thought back about the past few years, how I didn't even thought I would end up like this, how I was completely different from what I am now. If someone had come up to me and told me that I would become an idol in a few years, I wouldn't have even laugh. I would have just given a look saying 'are-you-on-drugs?'.

Well I would have remained the same as I was before, if I wasn't best friends with Miku and Gumi.

A wave of nostalgia rushed over me upon remembering the day that I took my first step to become who I am now.

It happened when I was still in middle school. The same year when _that_ happened. The year I had my heart broken by that _bastard_.

I couldn't help but bite my lip when I remembered _him_.

Len Kagamine… that _damn_ player…

I was foolish back then. It was over three weeks since that incident happened, and during that time I was plotting restlessly my revenge. But all plans were hopeless.

He was a pop sensation, and I was nothing.

In the fourth week I was on the verge of giving up. But Miku and Gumi suddenly came up to me and told me they had ground breaking news.

They told me that while they strolling down a street, they had seen a poster containing news that Crypton Agency, THE Crypton Agancy, that REALLY famous music industry that produces some of the best music ever, are holding auditions for new idols. And you want know what was more absurd? Miku and Gumi was forcing ME to go to the auditions along with them.

I couldn't believe them and I denied their offer, I was the type that would rather stay home than do anything. But I eventually had to go the auditions due to Miku and Gumi blackmailing me to go (great friends I have right?).

But there was problem. There was no way I was going to be accepted in my previous state. I mean no offense to my past self but, I was sort of a nerd back then.

But that's when Miku, Gumi and my twin sister, Rui, came in. They had been waiting for ages to change my look, and when they finally got the chance well… they had a _pretty_ freaky look on their faces.

I shivered remembering that terrifying moment.

Miku and Rui immediately got to work on my hair, cutting snips of my long unkempt blonde hair. Gumi instantly threw my thick glasses to the trash and with the help of Ran, my older sister, got help in getting me contact lenses. Even mom helped at some point by giving a large white ribbon and Rui tied it to look like white bunny ears at the top of my head. Ran again helped by giving me some black hair clips that she used to wear.

And finally when it was all done, I saw myself in the mirror and I couldn't believe at what I saw. I was the total opposite of my previous self and I actually looked pretty.

After going to the auditions and believe me, I was a nervous wreck during the audition. I was very doubtful that I would pass even though Miku and Gumi were constantly telling me everything went alright. A week after the auditions, I received a letter from Crypton telling me that I had PASSED and will be an idol from here on!

Saying that I was thrilled was an understatement. I was so darn happy that went around the house hugging and kissing everyone in our house, even potato (our pet cat).

Crap, That last bit was meant to be unknown… _you didn't see anything…_

Ahem. Anyways…so yeah, that's how I got into Crypton and how I am now –I don't mean to brag but- one of the most famous idols in Crypton.

At first, it was just me, Miku and Gumi being our own idols. But then Meiko (the head of Crypton Agency) decided to put the three of us into a group consisting of 5 idols. And that's how we met Luka and Riko.

"Okay guys, I'm heading to the vending machines to grab a drink. Do you guys want anything?" Raiko announced, getting the attention of all of us.

Raiko's our manager, a wonderful yet rather intimidating twenty two year old woman with short, wavy auburn hair and red eyes.

As far as I'm concerned, Raiko is the best manager out there! Sure she maybe a little strict and uptight, but she is actually a really fun person to know. And Raiko is like sister to us.

But despite her appearance and personality, she is inevitably still single. It's not like it's that much of a big deal to Raiko, though Riko told us that there were times she had seen Raiko feeling somewhat lonely.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Raiko is actually Riko's niece and her guardian. Riko's mother died giving birth to Riko and her father left Riko in Raiko's hands while she was just a small child. So it's only natural Riko knows a lot about Raiko.

"Oh, oh, I want leek soda!" piped Miku. I should probably tell you that Miku has this weird obsession with leeks. Leeks. Frigging leeks. And by the way,

"What the heck's leek soda!?"

"Only the best drink ever!" Miku answered my question. Wait she didn't.

"Wait so something like that _exists_!?"

"Apparently," Luka joins in with her attention towards us and not her book, "I didn't believe it at first either but then Miku showed me a can of it."

"…why would someone create something like that?" Riko questions.

"Hey, leeks are delicious you know!" Miku pouts.

I was just about to retort to that but then, "Ahem."

Crap, I forgot about Raiko.

"Do you guys want your drinks or not?!" Raiko snaps.

"Ahaha… er, sorry 'bout that Raiko," I lamely apologize to her, "I'll take an orange crush!" I give my order before she was able to snap at me for that lame apology.

Raiko glares at me before she looks at Luka, "Do you want anything Luka?"

"Hmm… can I have some iced lemon tea?"

"Sure."

With a nod of her head, Luka goes back to reading her book.

"Okay then, Riko what do you want?"

"I'll have some ice coffee."

"Alright then. Remember guys. After Gumi gets back, Riko it's your turn. And then after Riko is the finale, so I want you guys get ready when Guni comes back which should be any minute now."

Raiko smiles, "Okay guys, do your best."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"Bye Rinny~!"

"See ya tomorrow Rin-Rins!"

"Bye!" I wave back at them and then Raiko drove van away with Miku, Gumi and Riko in it. Raiko's obviously gonna drop off Miku and Gumi next since they both are neighbors and they're last ones remaing, with me being gone.

I turn back starts heading towards home.

Ah, Home sweet home. The only thing that didn't change these past years and I'm glad it didn't. Because I wouldn't want home any another way.

"I'm home~!" I shout as I come inside.

"Welcome home dear," Mom's voice came from kitchen. I went to the kitchen and found mom busy washing the dishes and her short black hair tied into a small messy bun.

"Sorry I couldn't greet you properly Rinny," Mom says, her violet eye looking at me apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," I assure her.

Mom nodes her head, "Oh, I take it that you have already eaten dinner?"

"Yep! Raiko took us to the Mayflower!"

"Mayflower? Oh you mean that new restaurant that open recently?"

I nod my head, why did Raiko take us to a restaurant after a concert? Well it's sort of like a habit for Raiko to treat us for dinner after a concert or something else big, because that's her way of saying thank you for our hard work in the concert (See what I mean by Raiko being the best manager ever?).

"But that aside, you look exhausted. Have you been overworking yourself?" Mom was always a hardworking, but sometimes she goes too harsh on herself.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"You're lying mom," I sigh. Things were much easier when Ran was here, "Go to sleep mom, your body needs it. I'll clean up the dishes."

"… Alright fine," she sighs, "But promise me you won't stay up long?"

"Of course," I smile, "By the way, where dad and Rui?"

"Your father had some paper work left to finish so he went back to work but don't worry, he'll be back soon. And Rui has an exam tomorrow so she's currently studying, at least I think she is…"

"Did Ran call today?"

"…No, but she did send a message saying she'll be busy this week and probably next week as well…"

"I see…"

Ever since Ran had gone to a university in Tokyo, the house has been a little lonely.

But it was for the best after all, Ran has to go on and archive her dreams. And Ran does visit us on holidays.

But still, we all miss her deeply…

* * *

I am now currently on my bed trying to get a wonderful night's sleep but just can't. Rui however has long since achieved it and is now snoring lightly in her sleep.

I groan and turn to other side of the bed. Okay at first when Rui started snoring, Ran and I found it adorable. But now, I had somehow managed to find it a little annoying… okay maybe a bit more annoying.

I sigh as I let my mind wander around thoughts about the past and the future.

Speaking of the future, I remember something that has been bothering recently.

I've been having nagging feeling that I was going to meet someone…

And that someone is that _bastard_ _Len_…

I grit my teeth at that thought of it.

But you know? I kinda wonder how I'll react if we ever meet.

I mean, don't get me wrong, I of course still hate him and I feel like punching him. But there's this other feeling that I just can't put my finger on…

And if you dare say its love, you are dead wrong mister!

Though… I feel like it's a mixture of excitement and anticipation. But why? It's not like I want to meet the bastard. Hell no! But then… what is it?

I finally yawn in the midst of all these thinking. Great, now finally to get some snooze!

And so I shut my drooping eyelids and finally doze off to some well-deserved sleep.

.

.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Again, I apologize for being very late folks! And I originally thought of updating this for Christmas but err… ahaha…

Rin: Look how much of an epic failure that was.

SHUT UP! Any who, talking about the chapter, it wasn't much and I don't like clichéd it ended up being.

But don't worry, the real plot hasn't even started! This chapter was just to show how everything is now.

Also, HAVE A GREAT YEAR EVERYONE!

With that said,

~Peachy out!


End file.
